onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Taigu
Introduction "All I want to do is find a peaceful place and just relax."- Taigu After being freed by Sanshoo. Taigu is an Upcoming rookie with a bounty of 45,000,000 Berries. Her Dream is to find her long last tribe and her secondary goal is to pay back Sanshoo for freeing her. Appearance: ' Taigu is a very attractive 5'9 Female from the Kuja clan. Like many of her clan she can be considered one of the most beautifully people in the world. "I Love fighting but killing..no there no point in killing a downed man."- Taigu talking to Sanshoo after fighting off some marines. '''Personalty: ' Taigu is quite a kindhearted but fierce fighter. She is willing to use near lethal force if needed but she will not kill. she states she does not want to take vengeance Celestial dragon who bought her as a slave and hopes he can learn from his mistakes. She can be cheerful but at time she can also be extremely furious and scary especially to her own crew. '''Crew Mates: "I never meet a two faced man like Sanshoo."- Taigu Describing Sanshoo to the rest of the crew. Sanshoo: ''' Sanshoo and Taigu have a very strong bond as Taigu was freed from slavery by Sanshoo. She is annoyed by his flirting and also is the one who knows the most about Sanshoo. She knows that the man they call Sanshoo is only a shell of vengeance. While he cares for them he out for his goals and his alone. However, As time progress She hopes the man who freed her from slavery will return to them. "Hoku is the man That never backs down from a fight no matter the odds. That what makes him a true Fighter."- Taigu After sparring with Hoku. '''Hoku: ' '''Hoku and Taigu are very close Taigu prasing Hoku for his tactical brilliance and warrior spirit many times. They share a Family bond as they both are willing to lay down there lives for one another. Taigu has spared with Hoku also many times which helped both of them increase the effective of there there style. "Kraku Is just some guy carrying some bombs i don't see what the fuss is about."- Taigu after seeing Kraku's Bounty. '''Kraku:' Kraku and Taigu are not on amazing terms but Taigu still respects him as a crew mate. They not interacted much and as a result both a foreign to each other. "Burgru..He is not the type of person you want to fight. You either die a slow but painful death or a quick and brutal Stomping." Burgru: ' '''Burgru and Taigu are rivals as they both compete to better then each other in terms of marital prowess. Taigu is the faster one but Burgru is stronger and more durability which annoys Taigu. Taigu does want to help Burgru find the killer of his people and help him bring Justice without having to kill the man. '''Abilities and Powers' Physical Combat: ' '''Taigu is a quick and agile fighter who practices a fighting style known as Snake Kenpo. Her fighting style revolves around fast and powerful kicks with a great amount of movement. Much of her style resembles the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock her Inspiration for this fighting style. While not as devastating as the former she can still kick through a sheet of Iron and was able to match a steel blade with her boots indicating a huge amount of strength. She can out speed a inexperienced Soru user and noted that he was "Slow." In compassion to herself. She has a enough knowledge of other fighting styles to fight with her fist enough to able to fight on par with a high ranking marine. She is Physically Powerful Enough to break a Stone wall with her fist and while Burgru is Stronger then her it is only be a slight Margin. However, Taigu does not like using her full force as it can easily kill someone even if it is by accident. '''Bounty:' "I didn't Really want a bounty but i guess since were pirates it is Inevitable."-Taigu After getting her Bounty. 'First Bounty:45,000,000-' Earned for Defeating the Right hand man of the Grand line Shipping Co and Fighting off marines at Bruni. 'Second Bounty:125,000,000-' For Defeating a Multitude of Powerful Enemies and Assisting in the Death of a Celestial Dragon. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Chefs Category:Kurdo Pirates